Who Says Money Can't Buy Love?
by neeluz
Summary: My luck is not getting any better. First, I get broke. Second, my boss fires me in front of everybody. Third, I'm about to be homeless. And then this guy gave me a totally weird job offer. To be his fiancee for a couple of months. So i thought, why not?


**Hey everyone… This is my first story in fanfiction. To avoid any misunderstanding, I have a similar story like this in fictiopress so I did NOT copy this story from anybody. Well, except myself. My account in fictionpress is Zucole. Feel free to check it out. If you want to. By the way, please review and tell me if I should continue this story here… It makes me really happy….**

**Disclaimer : The characters do not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP.**

**Zulisse**

________________________________________________________________________

My life isn't one of those "Oh my gosh, you're so lucky, I wish I were you" kind of thing. It's actually the total opposite. People would give me the 'how pitiful' look and proceed of to the next topic. Yep, that's me alright.

Not that I blame them much. I mean, who wants to be like me?

Jobless

Cashless

Homeless ( soon )

Boyfriend-less

Pathetic, I know.

This is so not the kind of life I planned when I decided to move to the great New York City for a 'better life'.

It's not that I'm stupid or anything, I'm just plain unlucky. I guess all the lucky stars in the sky just don't bother to acknowledge my existence. Not that anyone does.

Okay, that sounds unfair. A _handful _of them does. I can count it off with my fingers. On _one_ hand.

So here I am, sulking IN FRONT of a bar instead of drinking my ass of inside. Wanna know why?? Cause I'm broke. I came out of my apartment and I suddenly realized I didn't have enough money to buy me anything. If I still want to have cash for the ride back home.

This sucks. Really.

The Golden Rule : No money, no booze.

My day didn't start of very well. To say it was like a bad hair day would be a total understatement.

In the morning, my alarm didn't even bother to ring.

Which made me miss my breakfast, -mind you, it's the most important meal of the day- got stuck in the traffic, and got late for work. And _that_, eventually got me fired.

Did I mention that firing me is totally unfair???!!!

I was only late once, erm.. twice, actually three times because of-

Forget about that, it's not really important after all.

What I'm trying to point out is I'm good in other ways! It's not easy to do my job. One would need a lot of patience and endurance to do it.

_Coffee, Sakura! The documents Sakura! Call the mayor Sakura!_

And he shouldn't have fired me in front of everybody! That cold hearted person! I know that he doesn't like me because I refused to go for a date with him last month. He's ugly, bald and MARRIED!!! I'm not gonna be his mistress. I'm not that low.

And to top off my 'wonderful' day with cherries, my best friend, alright, my ONLY friend announced that she is getting married with her long time boyfriend, Eriol.

I'm not spiteful or anything, cause I'm really happy for her, seriously. One look at them and you know that they are totally gaga with each other.

With all the lovey dovey eyes and everything. I've always wondered why they didn't get to it earlier.

There's just one teeny little thing I'm not really happy about.

They're moving to New Jersey for a less hectic life.

I know I sound really pathetic, but he STOLE my best friend.

I didn't mention this to them, of course. I'm not that selfish.

I sighed. Look at the bride side; at least I get to be bridesmaid. And I really really want her to be happy.

Tomoyo is the best person ever. She deserves happiness.

And I could only dream for the day when my own prince charming comes sweeping off my feet and puts me on his white horse…..

Back to Earth Sakura.

I wonder how long I stood outside the bar. I could see the bar owner glaring at me.

I must look like a complete fool over here. Maybe I should just take a revolver and shoot myself.

But somehow, I heard my dad's voice in my head saying "No matter how hard life is in the city, you only have one go at it. You made the choice to go there, so don't you dare start regretting that decision."

Dang it.

Hearing voices in my head isn't exactly normal is it?

Maybe I am going crazy after all.

I should probably make an appointment with the shrink soon.

But what am I supposed to say?

"Oh doctor, I think I'm going crazy cause I'm having the one of the worst days of my life and somehow I'm hearing my dad's voice in my head advising me to stay afloat. What am I supposed to do?"

I sound so stupid even in my head.

I'd better head back home soon. It must be really late now. The crime rate here isn't really low, if you get what I mean. A girl could never be too careful regarding her own safety. You never know what lunatics are lurking just around the corner.

Just as I was about to walk away, I bumped into something solid. And warm.

"Ouch"

That 'solid' thing instead of apologizing, went –

"Can't you look where you're walking? You're not blind are you?

I was stunned.

Has he ever heard of manners? I might me one at fault, but must he be so rude? It was just a bump!

Usually, I might just say sorry and walk off.

But my day today didn't exactly start off well and I wasn't really in the mood to stay humble and apologize to someone that doesn't even have manners to start off with.

Which is why I said, "Oh yeah, if you're so NOT blind, why didn't you just avoided me instead of continuing to bump me?

That was pretty brave of me. I wonder where I got that courage from.

I don't exactly think that's the right thing to say because he looks like he was ready to pounce and rip someone's neck. A.K.A. me.

Oh boy. Did I mention that he's hot??? With those piercing brown eyes and chocolate brown hair…

"Has anyone told you that it's rude to stare?"

I blushed. I couldn't help. It wasn't everyday I am caught staring at someone.

I put on a straight face and said "Unfortunately, no. Thanks for the advise though."

He gave me a what-a-weirdo glance and said "Whatever." And walked away.

WALKED AWAY. That jerk.

What a waste of looks with that horrible personality.

Hopefully, I'll never get to see him again.

Too bad that didn't happen.

**Hit the review button pleaseeeeeee**


End file.
